donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Bashmaster, The Unbreakable
Bashmaster is one of the generals of the Snowmads and is the boss of Juicy Jungle. Before the boss battle, Bashmaster was seen laying on his back peacefully licking a purple popsicle, he then hears noises and looks up, Donkey Kong (and a partner if brought along) will be seen flying out of the juicy waterfall, and will drop right on the far left side of the iceberg platform that Bashmaster was on, which cause Bashmaster to accidentally drop his Popsicle right into the juice, Bashmaster attempted to get it back, but a swarm of fish comes up and gobbles up the popsicle, much to both the shock and horror of Bashmaster, he then turns angry at Donkey Kong (and his partner if brought along), who then slightly smile before Bashmaster engaged them in a fight. Appearance Bashmaster is a large Polar Bear with white fur and the Snowmad symbol on his body. He also wields a Viking helmet and a large, spiky hammer which he uses to crush the Kongs. Boss Battle The battle takes place on an iceberg platform floating on purple juice, in the background there are penguins watching along, this battle is split in three phases, but its worth mention that the platform is made of ice, so the player will witness to ice physics (meaning that they will be slipping sliding everywhere), this makes it hard to avoiding Bashmaster's attack. In the first phase, Bashmaster will attempted to crush the Kongs with his hammer, if missed, it will get stuck in the iceberg, this is the Kongs' chance to jump on the hammer and jump on Bashmaster's head to do damage, after that he will fall into the juice and will climb back up, he will then boast himself up into the sky, and will land back on the far right side of the platform and summon ice cubes and push them at the Kongs, attempting to push them off the edge, the Kongs can do a ground pound attack to break them as in one of the ice cubes, there is a Heart, a Banana coin and a Watermelon Bomb, the Kong can break open the one with the Watermelon bomb and throw it at Bashmaster to do damage as he attempts to slam his hammer at the Kong, after that, Bashmaster will boast himself up like before, only this time its to land right on the Kongs. After the Kong has hit Bashmaster three times, he will roar in anger two times, his fur will be colored in dark purple and the second phase begins, this time he will summon three ice cubes that are stack in two's of three's to trap the Kong and will slide towards them, its recommended to have Dixie Kong to fly out of the pillars easily, after sliding, he will get dizzy, allowing the perfect chance for the Kong to jump on Bashmaster's head to damage him, after words, he will do his boast jump attack like before, but this time he will charge up his hammer with ice, so whenever he lands, ice shock waves will travel along the left and right sides of the path, he will do this three times, he will then summon the ice pillar blocks and will attempted to rush at the Kongs two times, and three times on the final hit. After the Kong has hit Bashmaster three more times, he will roar in anger two times and the third and final phase of the fight will begin, he will summon the ice cubes to push the Kong off the ledge like before, but now the ice cubes are stack in either tow's, three's and even four's like pillars, the three and four pillars will be to high for the Kong to jump over, so the Kong will have to jump on a pillar to avoid getting push off the edge, he will then jump on the left side of the platform and will now slam his hammer that is charge up with ice, that when hit will cause ice waves to appear in front of Bashmaster and will travel along the path, the Kong can jump on Bashmasher's head if he is close enough, after words, he will boast himself to the left side of the platform and will summon an ice cub, he will then charge up his hammer with ice and will hit the ice cube, turning it into an ice drill that will fire towards the Kong, he will do this multiple times, occasionally stopping to trike the Kongs, he will then repeat his patterns, occasionally mixing and matching all three of his attacks, the Kong must avoid all of Bashmaster's attacks ant continue the processes of hitting Bashmaster's head two more times to defeat him and advance to Donkey Kong's Island. Gallery Trivia * For this boss fight, its highly recommencement to have Dixie Kong with Donkey Kong, as it makes the processes of avoiding Bashmaster's attacks (such as the ice pillar attack) far more easier. de:Haulukas es:Osovaldo pt:Bashmaster Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Bosses Category:Snowmads Category:Donkey Kong Country Villains